Confessions of a MetaHuman
by Audrey Kasm
Summary: Blaze is an 18-year-old girl that was made part of the Meta-Breed after Hotstreak found her on the street. After being arressted by police she confesses everything she did as part of the Meta-Breed, hoping the Meta-Breed will rescue her soon.
1. Interogation

Blaze sat under the hot interrogation light. She squinted against the brightness and strained her eyes to focus on the figure of the detective sitting in front of her. The band on her upper-arm, which was there to keep her powers in check, was beginning to itch furiously. Flinching slightly as the detective cleared his throat to speak, Blaze turned away from the man.

"Rosemary DiCarra," the detective addressed her, glaring at her from behind his thick glasses.

"My name is Blaze," she hissed. "Rosemary died a long time ago. She is no longer me and I'm no longer tormented by her."

"Fine then Blaze," sighed the detective. "What do you know about the gang called the "Meta-Breed"?

Blaze stared at her feet, longing to be back with the Meta-Breed and not caught by the cops. Not looking away from her shoes she replied, "Everything."

The detective shook his head and said, "Maybe we should start from the beginning. Tell me your story Blaze, what happened to you?"

Blaze looked at the detective as if asking if he was seriously going to let her tell her everything. He nodded so she started to tell her tale.

"Well it all started after the Big Bang…"

* * *

Hotstreak walked down the main road in Dakota as if he owned it. No one was even trying to stand up to him and there was no sign of Static, it was a perfect day. Though in the pit of his stomach he felt something was about to happen, but he didn't know what it was.

Regardless, very soon he was aware of someone watching him. He looked all around him but no one seemed to be paying any attention to him whatsoever. Shaking off the feeling he continued to walk toward his favorite part of town, a little forgotten alley, in which he'd beaten the crap out of that stupid Virgil Hawkins. Soon he reached his destination and strutted toward the end of the dank street.

What he saw at the end of the alley made him flinch. A young girl lie there her clothes soaked in blood. She was clearly breathing, though in gasps that came quickly and harshly. Her eyes were open and staring at his feet.

At the sight of him she tried to stand but clearly was far from able to. Hotstreak felt guilty for her and knelt down beside her.

"Can you talk?" he asked her.

Her arms quavered violently as she pushed herself up and sat against the dumpster. Very slowly she nodded.

"What happened to you?"

"Gang…so many…tried get away…fight…beat."

She fell limply into his lap. He saw the bruises that littered her arms and legs, her clothes were in tatters, and there was a bleeding cut on her head and many scattered throughout her arms and chest. Though he knew what he must do Hotstreak was reluctant, he had to face his fear of hospitals and get her a doctor.

Taking in a deep breath he picked up the girl in his arms. He turned to leave the alley but was stopped by Ebon. Hotstreak glared at Ebon and tried to walk past him without saying a word. No such luck.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ebon growled.

"C'mon Ebon," Hotstreak moaned. "Can't you see this girl's hurt?"

"Since when do you care about other people?"

Trying to ignore Ebon's last comment, Hotstreak tried once again to walk past him. Ebon shook his head and made became a shadow portal. Hotstreak tried desperately to fight the pull of the door but failed and finally gave in to defeat. He and the girl were transported to the Meta-Breed's hideout. They fell to the floor roughly, hitting the floor with a rather loud THUD.

Ebon glared at Hotstreak before looking at the girl Hotstreak was holding in his pale arms. "Who is that anyway?" he demanded.

Hotstreak sighed and looked at the girl; she was starting to come around. Before he tended to her he replied, "I dunno but I think that my old crew had somethin' to do with this."

Ebon examined the girl's many cuts and bruises with a look of disgust.

"Why do you care?" Ebon demanded. "You roll with the Meta-Breed now. Not that old crew that you think did this. Why do you feel guilty about something you didn't do?"

"Because I taught them to do stuff like that," Hotstreak replied coldly.

For once in his life Francis was beginning to show his soft side. The side of him no one ever cared to take into consideration.

Ignoring Ebon's presence, he laid the girl down on one of the old beds and went to find some bandages. He searched the shack high and low and finally found some in an old cupboard.

He brought them back and bandaged her up. By the time he was done, the girl looked like a mummy.

The next few days he spent watching after her like a guard dog. Making sure no one threatened her well being and nursing her back to health.

* * *

"He brought me back," Blaze sighed, remembering the first time she spoke to him in a fully conscious state.

The detective sat back in his chair, still glaring at Blaze with an apparent hate. Blaze ignored his glare and drifted off into thought. Though, the detective soon brought her back to consciousness and demanded for more of the story.

"This time," he sighed, "let's get a bit farther than just a small bit of your life. This time I want to know how you joined the Meta-Breed."

It was two months after Hotstreak had found the girl in the alley. She'd quickly grown attached to his presence and was rarely found without him. He as well had grown attached to the girl and enjoyed every moment spent with her.

Though, one morning she didn't come out of her room and didn't answer when someone called her name. Finally Hotstreak became too worried to leave her be and came in.

She was sitting on her bed and staring at a burn spot in the carpet. Almost automatically he knew what was going on, because she'd been exposed to the gas Rosemary had become a Meta-Human herself.

**

* * *

Author Note: Okay that's the first chapter. Not very good, I know, but it gets better. I'm finally figuring out how to work this story stuff. I better put in a disclaimer before someone complains. Oh by the way please review, it gives me reason to write more.**

**Disclaimer:** Well it's obvious I don't own Static Shock or its characters and places. The only thing I own is my pride, which may be scared by reviews, and Rosemary/Blaze. Well that's my disclaimer, look for updates on my story.


	2. MetaBorn

Author Note: The second chapter gets into how serious the detective is about getting information from her. Read and you'll understand.

Disclaimer: As everyone knows I don't own Static Shock or any of its characters. The only character that is mine is Blaze/Rosemary.

* * *

Sympathy was something Hotstreak wasn't used to giving but when he looked into the eyes of the frightened young woman it was all he had to give. The way she looked at him took him aback for a moment. It seemed as though she was reaching out with her mind to touch the slight stream of sympathy that flowed through him.

He sat down beside her on the bed and, she immediately was a bit less tense. She sighed as he put his arm lightly around her frail shoulders. Inside she wanted to tell him that since the day she'd met him she loved him. Everything about him, in her opinion, was perfect. Wether it was him talking to her with his intoxicating voice or him being the funny man not a lot of people knew him to be.

"You know what this means?" Hotstreak said, after a moment.

"What?" Blaze, then known as Rosemary, asked.

"You can join the Meta-Breed!"

"I felt I was already part of it. Although now I can truly be a member, I need a name."

"You're right, let me think…"

"Pyro!"

"Taken. You need something that fits your personality, like Blaze."

Blaze thought about it for a moment. Blaze, she repeated in her head. She nodded and looked Hotstreak directly in the eye.

"Blaze," she agreed. "It's perfect!"

"Well Blaze," Hotstreak said, not looking away from her gaze. "I like it. Wanna go out tonight?"

"For what?"

"A night on the town."

"Sounds fun."

* * *

The detective looked at her over his round glasses. He obviously didn't believe this part of her story.

"It's true," Blaze insisted. "That's how I became a Meta-Human and Hotstreak did ask me to go out that day. Everything I'm telling you is true. If you're not going to believe me you can let me go right now!"

"You're not going anywhere," the detective stated. "I do believe you. I was simply trying to figure out how you received the same power as Hotstreak."

Blaze smiled, when the detective had said Hotstreak's name he'd flinched. Fear was something Blaze liked to see in people's actions in her presence, they deserved to fear her and her companions.

"Well what did you do that night with Hotstreak?" the detective asked.

Blaze was silent for a moment. She didn't want to tell the detective everything that went on that night, some of it was far too personal.

Suddenly she felt a sudden jolt of electricity in her arm. She looked at her arm that had the band on it. The band was vibrating like mad.

"What did you do?" Blaze asked.

"I know you want to hold back some things and I'm not going to let you," the detective said, venomously.

Blaze looked at him in horror. She was trapped like an animal and wasn't going to be let free. The detective meant business. But she couldn't help wondering why he wanted every detail of her life. She was to leave out nothing or be electrocuted, this was going well.

"How did you give me that shock?" Blaze asked before continuing the story.

"The arm band has a wire that embeds itself in the wearer's skin," the detective explained. "It knows when you're lying and when you don't tell everything."

"Great," Blaze muttered.


	3. A Night on the Town

**Author Note:** Thanks a million for the reviews. They were very good and I'm a bit more content on writing this story now that I've read them, I worried at first. Anyway, here's the third installment on 'Confessions'. (Makes the fic sound like an Usher song.) There's a bit of romance in this one, finally. Also, a bit of troublemaking done by Hotstreak and Blaze. Please read and review.

* * *

The lights of Dakota's nightlife shown brightly on Blaze's eager face, she was looking forward to whatever lay ahead. A night with Hotstreak promised to be eventful and fun. He had a way of making even the dullest things seem exciting.

"There," said Hotstreak, pointing at the club across the street, "that's our first stop."

Blaze pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. After doing so she hoped he hadn't noticed. Apparently he didn't, or at least wasn't showing it, because she felt the warmth of his arm as he put it around her shoulders. She was nervous, it was her first date.

After a moment of standing there in silence Hotstreak motioned for her to start walking. She, of course, did and led the way to the noisy club. This was also the first time she'd been out at night; she used to be rather anti-social. But as she stood there near the entrance of the hectic club her past seemed like a distant dream.

She no longer was the poor orphan that lived with a different foster family every month or two. That was the first time she realized she no longer was Rosemary DiCarra, she was Blaze. She was a Meta-Human, part of the Meta-Breed, accepted by people that knew how to put up with an insecure girl just coming into adulthood. After all, she was almost 19, she deserved this.

As they entered the nightclub it all seemed too good to be true. The music was great and all the people dancing amazed the young Meta-Girl. Blaze looked at everything in awe. She felt she was in an alternate reality; this wasn't something the old Rosemary would have done. Not Rosemary, she reminded herself, Blaze.

Hotstreak pulled her onto the dance floor just as the song 'Broken' started. He put his arms around her waist and she remembered that she was to put her arms around his neck. Who would have thought movie-watching could be so helpful?

"You look scared," Hotstreak teased.

"I don't know how to dance," Blaze admitted shyly.

"Oh. In that case just follow my lead."

"Alright."

Hotstreak smiled as Blaze clumsily tried to follow his steps. He could tell she was very new at this, it almost made him laugh and if it would have been anyone else he would have laughed. Though there was something about Blaze that made him hold back his laughter. Perhaps it was the fact that she truly didn't know what to do, or maybe it was just her in general, he didn't know. The one thing he did know was that little by little she was making him fall in love.

The song ended and they just stood there for a moment. The next song started and Blaze took a step back. She rolled her eyes at the song playing, she didn't like it.

"I know what song they should play," Blaze sighed.

"What song?" Hotstreak asked. "I'll go request it."

"You wouldn't like it," she laughed. "It's sort of old."

"I won't laugh," Hotstreak promised. "What is it?"

"It's called 'Slide. It's by the Goo Goo Dolls."

Hotstreak couldn't help but smile at Blaze's taste in music, it was different, but he respected the fact she went against the crowd. He had to admit he did the same thing, just in his own way.

"You said you wouldn't laugh," Blaze said, trying to keep a straight face herself.

"I didn't laugh," Hotstreak assured her, now laughing. "I'll go tell him to play it."

He headed toward the D.J and Blaze headed toward the bar. She sat down at a stool and ordered a soda.

Meanwhile, Hotstreak was asking the D.J to play Blaze's song. Though, his anger was tried when the D.J refused to play the song.

"What do you mean you won't play it," he demanded, his temper heating up.

"No one will dance to it," insisted the D.J.

"Listen pal," Hotstreak yelled, "my date wants to hear the song. Just play it!"

The D.J shook his shaggy head. That was it, Hotstreak lost it. Within seconds the record player and speakers were alight. The D.J was cowering behind the burning stereo.

"All I asked for was a simple song, damn it!" Hotstreak said, throwing a fireball at the D.J.

The people were fleeing the nightclub by now and Blaze was staring at the scene, interested. Hotstreak had started at the décor of the room, but for once in his life as a Meta-Human, thought better of it. With a sigh, he walked over to Blaze.

"Let's go," he sighed.

"Okay," Blaze said casually, she was used to his temper tantrums by now.

He took hold of her hand lightly and they headed for the door. No one tried to stop them; no one even paid much attention to them. Hotstreak knew what this meant, someone had called the cops. Damn, he thought, we better get out of here quick. Why did people always have to ruin the party?

"Could we go to the mall?" Blaze asked sweetly.

"Whatever you want," Hotstreak replied, he hoped to make her feel as content as possible.

"The mall it is."

* * *

Blaze was in a hurry to get to her favorite stores, she hadn't been to the mall in a few years. She decided the first stop had to be Hot Topic. Hotstreak didn't argue, he just nodded his head and allowed her to lead the way.

As soon as they reached the story Blaze took off at a run for the clearance rack. Hotstreak shook his head at her in disappointment. If there was one thing she refused to learn from the Meta-Breed it was money means nothing to them, they take what they want, that's the way it is.

He walked over and surveyed the clothes she'd already picked out. Definitely didn't have enough for that, he thought.

"I thought you planned to pay for this," he laughed.

"You kiddin'?" Blaze laughed. "Though I don't show it, I've learned from you and the others. This is mine for the taking. The best stuff is on the clearance racks."

Hotstreak nodded in understanding, he'd been wrong about her. To tell the truth he was proud of her. She'd learned well.

Once she'd picked out everything they slipped away. The security alarm went off for a moment, though Hotstreak burnt it after the third ring.

"Is this the part where we make our getaway?" Blaze suggested.

"I guess so," Hotstreak replied.

"What am I going to do with all these clothes?"

"I'll get you a bag."

Hotstreak ran back into the store and picked up a few bags. The clerk tried to argue but decided not to bother. He walked back out of the store and gave the bags to Blaze. She stuffed the clothes into them hurriedly before heading off in the direction of the door, Hotstreak following close behind.

"Back to the hideout?" Blaze suggested.

"I have one more thing to show you," Hotstreak insisted.

"What?"

Hotstreak took hold of her hand and flew into the air. Blaze's face lightened as she looked to the ground below. She'd never flown in an airplane let along on her own, this was an amazing experience. They flew back to the Meta-Breed's hideout. Before they landed Hotstreak took one last look at Blaze's face during her first flight. At that moment he knew beyond all doubt that she was the one that had taken his heart and she was going to keep it.


	4. Dreams and visions

**Author Note:** Chapter four, here it is. I need reviews. I'm reading stories that have so many reviews and I have three. I much appreciate those three but I would like more. So if you read this please submit a review. Anyway, this chapter is all about dreams, really they're flashbacks Blaze isn't asked about and need to be mentioned. Shiv makes his first appearance. I hope to make some people happy with his presences. Make sure to review.

* * *

The detective shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Blaze glared at him. She'd received another shock when she'd tried to leave out the part about Hotstreak taking her flying. In truth it was rather embarrassing to tell someone about going flying via fire-powers.

"It's getting late," the detective informed her.

"So?" Blaze yawned.

"I've got to get home."

"Does this mean I get to go back to my cell?"

"Of course."

As he said that last comment the detective smiled. It was an ugly crocodile-like smile, as if he'd just spotted fair prey. Blaze tensed at the way he was looking at her, she wouldn't have been scared but without her powers she wasn't very strong.

"Goodnight Blaze," the detective almost whispered.

Blaze felt a shock in her arm, it wasn't small like the others, and it spread through her entire body. Her face went rigid with pain. She was gasping for breath, desperately trying to pull the band off her arm.

"Stop," she begged. "What are you doing? Stop it! Please!"

With one last sudden gasp her breathing slowed and she fell to the floor, unconscious. The detective called in a guard and ordered for her to be brought back to her cell. The guard did as he was ordered.

He laid Blaze's limp body on the rock-hard cot and walked away. Of course before he left he turned on the electronic door that was "flame-proof".

The one thing the detective couldn't hack into was Blaze's dreams. Generally flashbacks concerning her and Hotstreak. Moments that were somewhat intimate, others were not as special, like the times they'd argued. This state of unconsciousness was no different.

* * *

Blaze ran down the busy streets of Dakota, searching frantically for Hotstreak. She heard that annoying voice behind her, Static's voice. Did he never give up? They'd been at this for almost an hour and she was running out of breath. She paused for a moment, she didn't hear Static anymore. He was gone, finally. She wanted so bad to fly to the hideout but there was a chance Static was still watching.

"Blaze?" said a vaguely familiar voice.

"Shiv?" Blaze asked, she couldn't see the smiling, purple-haired boy anywhere.

Though she'd only met him once for a brief moment, Shiv was a hard person to forget. His laugh, hair, and idiotic smile made him annoying, yet somewhat likeable.

Blaze scanned the street and finally spotted Shiv running at her arms open. He practically tackled her when he ran up to her and gave her a monstrous hug. Blaze laughed at his enthusiasm. To tell the truth she'd thought he'd moved on to a different town, the Meta-Breed hadn't heard from him in a very long time.

She wriggled out of his grasp and smiled at him, he, of course, returned the smile ten times bigger.

"Where've you been?" she asked.

"Lying low," Shiv replied.

"Why?" Blaze laughed.

"Because the cops are on a bit of a rampage, taking any Meta-Human down they come across. Static has been working for 'em."

Blaze nodded in understanding. So Static was a full-fledged super-hero now was he? No matter, he was weak. She and Hotstreak could take him down easy. He was no match for the Meta-Breed.

"Are coming back to the Meta-Breed?" Blaze asked, hoping he was.

"Yeah," Shiv smiled. "Why wouldn't I. The Meta-Breed is guaranteed protection. I need friends."

Blaze laughed. The Meta-Breed was definitely the best friends a Meta-Human could have. They also were the most dangerous criminals in all of Dakota City. Regardless, being a member came with its own sense of pride and dignity, not to mention life insurance. The Meta-Breed stuck up for each other, once you became part of the Meta-Breed you were accepted as family. But if you betrayed them they'd hunt you down and make you wish you'd never been born. It was a dangerous friendship, but it was worth it.

"So where were you headed?" Shiv asked, surveying the street for any sign of cops or Static.

"Looking for Hotstreak," Blaze sighed.

"You and him still together?"

"Yup. Today marks one year sense he found me lying in that alley. I'm trying to find him because we were supposed to go to the movies tonight."

"I'll help you find him."

"Alright."

They walked down the street but there seemed to be no sign of Hotstreak anywhere. Blaze was starting to worry about her fiery tempered boyfriend. It wasn't like him to not come find her or to even stay out of sight, he always longed for attention. What also was amazing is Shiv hadn't said anything since they started looking for Hotstreak. Blaze was rather sure this was driving him crazy but didn't want to start a conversation with him anytime soon.

Shiv couldn't keep quiet much longer. The silence from Blaze was killing him. He needed to talk. He didn't care what about, he just needed to talk. Breaking point came when a very colorful bird flew overhead.

"Look Blaze!" he exclaimed. "Did you see that bird? It was so pretty. All those colors, I wonder if I could get it to come back. Coooo!"

"Shiv," Blaze sighed, shaking her head. "The bird is flying away. It's not going to come back."

"Miss me?" called that familiar voice that Blaze loved.

"Hotstreak?" she sighed, not turning around.

"Yeah. I would have found you earlier but I had a little run-in with Static."

"He always gets in the way."

"Oh do I?" came Static's annoyingly perky voice.

"Yes you do!" exclaimed Blaze throwing a fireball at the teen superhero.

She turned around to face Static. Though, what she saw made her eyes glow with hate. Static hit Hotstreak squarely in the back with his metal saucer.

"Oh you did **NOT**!" Blaze fumed, throwing a stream of fire at Static.

"Actually he did," Static's partner Gear laughed.

Blaze sent a few fireballs Gear's way. Both the teen heroes were knocked roughly out of the air. Static's hit had knocked Hotstreak to the ground, Blaze now offered her hand to help her boyfriend to his feet. He took her hand reluctantly, he didn't like people helping him.

"So," Shiv said casually, "I'm going back to the hideout. You two take care of the 'heroes'."

"No," Blaze laughed. "You take care of them. We're going."

Shiv sighed as the two fire wielders walked away. Making his hands into nets, he strung the unconscious Static and Gear onto a flagpole. Shiv smiled to himself, that had been easy and not too time-consuming; he still had time to get to the hideout for dinner. Happily, he skipped toward the Meta-Breed's hideout.

* * *

Blaze was regaining consciousness, though in her half-conscious state she swore she saw Hotstreak standing over her. He smiled lightly.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he laughed.

Blaze tried to speak but no words came. Hotstreak touched his smooth finger to her lips.

"Don't talk," he whispered. "We're coming for you, I promise."

Footsteps coming down the prison's hallway were slowly bringing Blaze back to consciousness. Hotstreak looked their way and back at Blaze.

"I love you," he said softly.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and disappeared. Blaze quickly became fully conscious and looked frantically around the room for him. He was nowhere to be seen.

She sat up for a moment as the guard brought her dinner. Roast-beef and mashed potatoes, at least they fed her well. The guard nodded to her, she smiled back at him. Once he'd left she picked up the tray and ate her dinner alone.

**

* * *

Author Note: I know you all are waiting to hear from the entire Meta-Breed so I promise to have the entire next chapter about them. Perhaps an argument between Hotstreak and Ebon? We can only wait and see.**


	5. Pancake Breakfast

**Author Note:** I know it has been a little while since I last updated and I apologize. I don't know how many people I kept waiting, hopefully not too many. I have been somewhat busy I haven't had time. But here is chapter 5 in all its glory. All of it is based on the Meta-Breed. Read and review!

* * *

It was early morning, Hotstreak was pacing, again. He had paced at least once a day ever since Blaze had been taken. Though he didn't want to, he had a rather developed imagination and all he could do is imagine what they were doing to Blaze. Why did his thoughts only linger on her? When he was little he had thought girls were icky and had promised himself he would never like girls, and if he ever did he wouldn't think about them every two minutes. Yet at this very moment Blaze was his center thought. Her laugh, smile, hair, her everything, she was his life!

"I'm going insane!" he cried, accidentally out loud.

"No you're not," Talon assured him sweetly. "We all miss Blaze. We're gonna get her back. Don't worry so much."

"I have to worry," Hotstreak sighed.

Ebon emerged from his bedroom. His glowing eyes were expressionless but his tone stated he was pissed about something.

"It's too early to be screaming Hotshot," he taunted.

"Shut up Ebon," Hotstreak replied half-heartedly.

"Why should I?" Ebon said defensively.

"You both sound like three-year-olds," Talon scolded. "Ebon cut Hotstreak some slack. Hotstreak stop pacing. Why do I have to baby-sit you two?"

"You don't have to baby-sit us," Ebon hissed.

"Want to go for waffles?" Shiv asked as he skipped out of his room, smiling broadly.

Hotstreak glared at him.

"We don't want waffles idiot," Hotstreak fumed.

"Okie-dokie," Shiv sighed, "more for me."

He left the abandoned warehouse they called home rather quickly. He didn't want to get in the middle of another Hotstreak versus Ebon fight. Those never turned out too pretty. One always ended up leaving while the other yelled curses after them. Ever since Blaze had left the fights had been endless.

Hotstreak and Ebon were already blaming each other for things that had happened months before.

"It's your fault they took her," Ebon commented. "You're the one that had lost your temper and made her cry."

Hotstreak hung his head, this statement was true. It had been his fault she'd left to "get some air", his fault she'd been alone.

"And after all I've done for you, you have the nerve to blame me for this," Ebon continued. "I even let you see her. Last night you got to see her because of my powers.

"And _you_ wouldn't let me take her back to the hideout when the guards were coming," Hotstreak shot back.

"That's exactly why we couldn't take her," Ebon argued. "Guards were coming. You would have been caught too. It would have taken too long for you to grab the girl and leave. Don't blame me for that chump."

"Listen pal," Hotstreak started only to be cut off by Talon.

"You're both acting like jerks," she cried. "No wonder Blaze left. With you two fighting this seems more like a verbal wrestling match than a family. I'm taking Shiv up on that waffles offer, Hotstreak you're coming too. Ebon, who's do want to be this time?"

"Shiv's," Ebon replied bitterly.

Hotstreak almost laughed but was stopped by a hard nudge in the side from Talon. Hard as she tried, it was hard to keep her cool without someone to help her keep the boys in line.

They walked out the front door and found Shiv standing there waiting for them. Talon smiled at him.

"I figured you guys would come," Shiv explained happily.

"Come on then," Talon urged. "We have to get there by seven if we don't want to get caught."

"We could always just disguise ourselves," Hotstreak suggested.

"I love wearing costumes," Shiv laughed.

"I cannot cover these wings," Talon said in a tone that signaled the end of the subject.

It surprised them to find the waffle house was empty, save for a few waiters and cooks. The four Meta-Humans took a seat in the far corner of the room. Momentarily a waitress walked over to the table and took their order; a pancake platter was all they wanted. They conversed quietly; Ebon especially had to keep a low profile. It would be quite odd for the waitress to meet someone with a talking shadow. After they ate Hotstreak faintly heard the song "Black Balloon" playing on the radio.

"Could you turn the radio up a bit?" he called to the waitress.

"Sure," the waitress muttered and increased the volume of the radio.

"She loved the Goo Goo Dolls," Hotstreak sighed.

Talon looked at him questioningly and then realized what song it was. Everything was starting to remind all of them of their lost companion.

"We've got to get her back," Shiv sighed. "She's the only one that laughed at my jokes."

"Yeah," Talon agreed. "She was my shopping buddy."

"Aw hell," Ebon whispered, so that only his companions could hear. "We all miss her."

"Does this mean we're going to get her?" asked Shiv and Hotstreak in unison.

"Yeah," Ebon whispered, "tonight."

**

* * *

Author Note: What do you think? Good? Yes? No? Click the review button and tell me. By the way, I know it's short. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I have a bit of writer's block. If you have any ideas for the next chapter tell me. I plan to have some more interrogation before she's saved. Ideas for flashbacks anyone? Review!**


	6. A Walk on the Beach

**Author Note:** I know this took a while but here's chapter 6. I've been waiting for suggestions and I received fewer than expected, oh well, at least I got some. Well, please read and review.

* * *

Blaze sighed, thinking of her days with the Meta-Breed made her miss them so much. They were her only friends and she longed to be with them. Her life was being with them, almost like they'd become part of her and without them part of her was missing.

Most of all she missed Hotstreak. His laugh, his smile, him in general; everything about him was so perfect that being away from him made her seem incomplete. He always made her feel wanted, like she kept the world together. At this thought she wondered how he was getting along without her. Hopefully he was getting along okay; she didn't want him to lose sleep over her.

With a sigh she lay back in her bed and looked at the calendar that hung on the wall. It was Sunday, the detective had Sundays off. No interrogation for a whole day; just the thought was enough to make her jump for joy. She was too tired to jump, sleep was better than jumping. So sleep she did.

Once again her dreams were flashbacks. Flashbacks that were making her whole; temporarily filling that empty space. The longer she slept, the longer she would be whole. Sleep really was the best thing for her.

"Blaze c'mon," Hotstreak insisted.

Blaze was tired from walking all the way from the Meta-Breed's hideout to the other side of town. Hotstreak had insisted they didn't fly or it would ruin the surprise. Surprises usually were a good thing, but when she had to walk ten miles to get to them in Blaze's opinion they became a bit less amusing.

After climbing quite a few sand dunes Hotstreak finally stopped and pointed to the land below them. Blaze's eyes grew wide as she laid eyes upon the Dakota City beach for the first time. The beach was something that many children in Dakota talked about but many didn't think it was real. But as Blaze stood there she knew for a fact it was real and that it was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

The water was perfectly calm. No one else was on the beach that she could see of. The sand was a white color instead of the usual light brown, this sand resembled snow. It was the most amazing thing Blaze had ever seen. To tell the truth she'd only seen beaches in movies; this was so much better than a movie. She could feel the mist on her bare arms and face. The wind rushed through her dark hair and tried to push her toward the beach. The water was the perfect shade of blue and glittered in the water like a gem.

"Race you down to the bottom," Hotstreak challenged.

"You're on," Blaze laughed.

They took off down the enormous dune. It didn't take long for both of them to loose their footing and tumble the rest of the way down. Once they reached the bottom Hotstreak stood first and raced for the water. Blaze followed close behind and together they dove into the cool lake. The water was about chest deep on Hotstreak, therefore it was about shoulder deep on Blaze; being as Blaze was a bit shorter than him.

Hotstreak laughed at Blaze's enthusiasm to get wet. She clearly had never been to a beach quite like this. Her actions were like that of a young child, quick and happy. It took a moment for where they were to set in; they were two pyrokinetics in the middle of a lake. Hotstreak looked at Blaze as if to ask her if she wanted to get out of the water, she simply shook her head. Despite the uncomfortable feeling of having their fire doused, the two teens enjoyed being in the water.

There really was nothing that could bother them. For once they weren't looked at as criminals because the only people judging them were themselves. It was a perfect moment, time seemed to stand still just to keep it sacred. Just two young lovers and a sunset, nothing was better.

The moment was finally broken by Blaze falling backward into the water. Hotstreak laughed, not his usual half cackle, but an actual laugh that was full of that same joy a child contains within their soul and longs to free. Even Blaze was somewhat surprised by this but the surprise subsided as he splashed water onto her as her head popped out of the water.

"Oh you did not!" Blaze laughed, as she wiped water out of her face.

"Yes I did," Hotstreak jeered playfully. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Blaze leapt for him but he jumped out of the way too quickly. A water fight soon ensued causing them both to steam even more than they already had. Hotstreak tackled Blaze into the water, basically ending the fight. As they surfaced Blaze noticed the sunset.

"Look at all those colors," she mused. "Don't see that in Dakota, do you?"

"No," Hotstreak sighed. "C'mon let's get on shore. This water's starting to bug me."

Blaze laughed and followed him onto shore. They could see the sunset even better from there. The water and the sun seemed to fuse together to create the colors that were painted across the sky.

Blaze felt Hotstreak put his arm around her waist. Blaze smiled and hugged him. She looked deep into his eyes as if searching for something that she couldn't read on his expression.

"Do you love me?" she whispered.

"Of course I do," Hotstreak replied.

He sat down without another word. Blaze remained standing for a minute, sorting out what she should do next. There had to be some way to find out if he really loved her. The way he'd replied so quickly made her question whether he meant what he claimed. Finally she decided what to do.

She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. All he did in return was smile and put his arm around her. Right then Blaze knew he was waiting for her to make the first move.

After a moment of slight hesitation she leaned over and kissed him. She wasn't quite sure at first if she should have broke away but after a moment she was pretty sure she was doing this right. Everything that happened after that was sort of a blur to her. She put a hand on his chest and he pulled her down on top of him. Once again time stood still to make sure they didn't get too far.

Finally Blaze broke away with a smile. She wasn't sure what to say so she didn't say anything; instead it was Hotstreak that spoke.

"I wondered when that was going to happen," he sighed.

"Why didn't you do something then?" Blaze asked; a bit confused, he'd been waiting for that?

"Because I knew you'd catch on," he laughed.

"Oh," was all Blaze could say.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah I suppose so."

Hotstreak stood and offered his hand. Blaze took it and stood up.

"Can we fly back?" she asked hopefully.

"I figured we would," Hotstreak replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Hotstreak, still grasping her hand, took off into the air. His flames seemed somewhat brighter, as if the kiss had powered up his flames. Blaze noticed this silently, but didn't seem to notice that hers were as well. Together they headed for home. It had been the perfect evening, nothing could have been better and nothing could damped they're spirits.

* * *

Blaze awoke and looked around. She felt as if she was being watched but she couldn't see anyone. With a sigh she lay back and fell asleep again. This time her dream wasn't as pleasant.**

* * *

Author Note: Okay I know I'm leaving you hanging but alas I must. I have to update my X-Men story before I can give you chapter 7. I apologize. Keep the reviews coming! It gives me more of a reason to write. Until next time, later.**


	7. Halloween Fest

**Author Note:** Here it is; the long anticipated chapter 7. I know it has taken forever and I still haven't updated my X-Men fanfic. It really is hard to write two stories at once. Anyway this chapter has interrogation and a theme park, have fun reading and click the review box when you're done reading. Oh by the way this chapter is sort of songfic like. I know you all are probably tired of hearing about the Goo Goo Dolls but I must have them. I'm completely obsessed with 'em.

* * *

Blaze's nightmare didn't stop at her dreaming; when she awoke she was greeted by a guard glaring at her from the cell's doorway. A flicker of fear shown on her face at the thought of seeing the detective again, she hated him. The guard sighed when he realized she was awake.

"Come on then," the guard called.

"I'm too tired to go anywhere," Blaze objected.

"You don't really have a choice."

"Don't I have rights?"

"Meta-Humans don't have rights."

"What about Static and Gear? They're Meta-Humans aren't they?"

"They aren't criminals."

Blaze realized that arguing wasn't getting her anywhere, and she came without too much of a fuss. When they reached the dreaded interrogation room Blaze was amazed at the site of a woman sitting behind the desk.

"Who're…where's the other guy?" Blaze sputtered; utterly confused.

"I'm Detective Rogers," said the woman.

"You're a detective? This is some kind of joke right? I mean they said the other guy was ill, but he could be better already."

"We decided you needed a woman to talk to. You probably wouldn't be as open with him as you would be with a woman, correct?"

"Probably. I don't really know. I really don't have a choice either way with this thing on my arm."

"Oh yes the power control device. That will no longer be necessary. Warden would you please remove her arm band, she won't be needing it from now on."

"Then how are you supposed to keep my powers in check?"

"Funny you should ask that. See these vents above us? They are sending a cure through this room as we speak. Soon you won't have your powers."

Blaze could feel hot tears stinging her eyes. Would Hotstreak still love her if she was powerless? Would she have to go back to being Rosemary? It all was too much for her to bear. Somehow she managed to hold back the tears.

The detective straightened in her chair and cleared her throat.

"Alright then Blaze," Detective Rogers sighed. "Let's start this then. What did you do last Halloween?"

"That's easy," Blaze laughed. "Hotstreak took me to the annual Halloween fest at the amusement park."

"And what did you do there?"

* * *

The Halloween fest was like a holiday for everyone in Dakota between the ages of 16 and 20. The amusement park was open for an all-nighter and everyone was there. That night there was not only the rides; there was a haunted house, a concert in which various bands played, and a costume contest. With so many things to do it was hard for someone to pick just one; so generally doing everything was in order.

The gates had just opened, it was 10 o' clock, the party lasted from dusk 'til dawn. Hotstreak and Blaze walked hand in hand through the gates. Since the tickets were purchased in advance they'd nicked a pair from a couple that was in the back of the line.

As they entered the park Blaze's eyes grew wide. This was her first Halloween fest. In school she hadn't had any friends to go with or a boyfriend; at that time going would have been pointless. Now, once again, she looked back on that time and laughed. She felt like the luckiest person alive.

"What do you want to do first?" Hotstreak asked.

"We could play the games," Blaze suggested.

"Or we could go to the haunted house."

"Later. It's scarier when it's dark."

"But it is dark."

"Not dark enough."

Hotstreak smiled. He adored when Blaze became adventurous, she was more fun when she was willing to do daring things. Putting his arm around her, Hotstreak walked toward the games.

There were many games. The first game that caught Blaze's eye was a dart game. The prize was a big multi-colored snake. She'd wanted one of those since she was very young.

"Let's play that one," she proposed.

"Sure," Hotstreak agreed.

They crossed the isle to where the game was set up. The object of the game was to pop three balloons. You got three darts. If you popped three balloons you got a snake, two balloons resulted in winning a care bear, and one resulted in a small stuffed puppy.

Hotstreak walked up to the counter and handed the man working the game the five dollars it cost to play. The man handed him three darts, Hotstreak took the first one and three it. One down, two down… Blaze was biting her lip; she really didn't want a care bear. Three! She jumped up and down excitedly as the man handed Hotstreak a blue and green striped snake.

"There you go sir," the man muttered.

Blaze smiled broadly, resembling Shiv momentarily. She took Hotstreak's hand and kissed him on the cheek. All Hotstreak did was wrap the snake around Blaze's pale shoulders. In public he wasn't one for showing emotions. Truth be told he refrained from showing emotion at all costs. Regardless there was something sweet about him that Blaze loved.

"Could we go to the haunted house now?" Hotstreak pleaded.

The night before he'd had a dream about him and Blaze going into the haunted house. At some point in the dream Blaze had gotten scared and they'd kissed in the dark of the horror house. He wanted to live out that dream; he knew Blaze would get scared. She'd had to burry her face in his arm when they watched 'The Shining'. There was no way she would be able to take the horror house without his "support".

Blaze nodded. She was getting scared already and they hadn't even arrived at the building.

Once they arrived at the haunted house Blaze put her arm around Hotstreak's waist. He almost laughed but refrained from doing so, in fear of offending her.

Together they entered the building and automatically two men disguised as axe murderers jumped out at them. Blaze screamed and clung tighter to Hotstreak. They walked on down the hall and into another room in which they were met by a reenactment of a scene from "Nightmare on Elm Street". Blaze watched in terror as the man dressed like Freddy "killed" his victim and turned to them. Hotstreak kept his arm tightly around her shoulders to make sure she felt secure.

In the next room was a coffin that's lid rose and fell as it was being lifted by a skeleton's moldy hand. Blaze shuddered, she hated skeletons.

"You want me to carry you?" Hotstreak offered.

"I'm not a baby," Blaze laughed.

Her mood was obviously lightened by this, satisfying Hotstreak and they walked to the next room. The next room contained what looked like a jungle in which rubber snakes fell on their heads. This really scared Blaze, as she was terribly frightened of snakes.

The rest of the horror house basically went on the same way. Things falling, jumping out, screaming, and running after them, Blaze getting frightened out of her wits. It got a little boring to Hotstreak after a while but he enjoyed Blaze clinging to his arm.

When they finally exited the horror house Blaze was shaking like mad. Hotstreak was trying hard to calm her, but really didn't know how.

"Want to go to the concert?" Hotstreak proposed. "It'll make you feel better."

"Concerts are nice," Blaze agreed.

They headed for the field behind the amusement park where the concert was being held. The current band playing was Goo Goo Dolls. Blaze smiled, they were her favorite band. In her opinion the lead singer Johnny Rzeznik was a poetic genius.

"Alright guys," Johnny said. "This next one's called Name."

"I love this song," Blaze squealed.

"Wanna dance?"

"Of course."

By now Blaze knew how to dance. She and Hotstreak had gone to a few different night clubs since their first date. As the intro started playing Blaze could feel her heart pounding, this was a moment she'd dreamed of since she was 13. Dancing with her boyfriend in the middle of a Goo Goo Dolls concert with the man she loved to Name. It was perfect.

_And even though the moment passed me by I still can't turn away._

_Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd loose got tossed along the way._

Hotstreak looked at Blaze lovingly; she looked so content with her head rested against his shoulder. She'd given up so much to be with him, leaving her family, forgetting everything she'd wanted to be. All those sacrifices just for him, did he really deserve that? He drew in a deep breath and sighed. This was what love felt like.

_And letters that you never meant to send got lost and thrown away._

He remembered when she'd first joined with them she wanted to write to her mother telling her what happened. Alas she never got around to it. The emotional pain it took to tell her mother what happened was too much for Blaze and she threw away those letters and forgot her life as Rosemary DiCarra. Not she was just Blaze.

_Now we're grown up orphans that never knew their name. _

_We don't belong to no one, that's a shame. _

_But you could hide beside me, maybe for a while._

_And I won't tell no one your name, I won't tell your name._

_And I won't tell 'em your name._

They'd become who they were now together. Making their way into adulthood with just each other and the other Meta-Breed members. They didn't belong to anyone but themselves. Hotstreak still looked at Blaze as his property. One thing he'd noticed about Blaze was she always needed someone to hide behind. She shied away from being seen by the news people and didn't like doing public crime.

After he'd named her Blaze had begged him to keep her true identity a secret. Obviously she didn't want anyone to know what she'd done. He'd kept his promise but somehow a few people had found out who she really was.

_Scars are souveniers you never loose. The past is never far._

Sometimes he could tell Blaze was still haunted by her past. The way she acted when she came across things that reminded her of her past was very odd. At one point she'd told him her entire life story, it all seemed so short. Everything that had happened to her could be told in fifteen minutes or so. The past wasn't far away from Blaze; even though she tried to push it away.

_Did you lose yourself somewhere out there?_

_Did you get to be a star?_

_Don't it make you sad to know that life is more than who we are?_

Before Blaze was a Meta-Human she used to talk fondly of her dreams of being an actress or an author. She could have been either of those things if she'd just left the Meta-Breed when she had the chance, but she didn't. It haunted Hotstreak everyday that he'd been what kept her away from those dreams.

As he held her there at that moment he felt she was a star; at least to him. In his opinion she deserved to be among the stars so that her beauty could shine upon the world. How had he fallen in love?

_You grew up way too fast._

_Now there's nothing to believe._

_When reruns all become our history._

She couldn't be a star now. A Meta-Human was all she could be now. There really was nothing for her to look forward to or believe in. Her life had been the same all her life until that fateful day she had a little run-in with a street gang. Now look at her.

_That tired song keeps playing on that tired radio._

_And I won't tell no one your name._

_I won't tell your name._

_I won't tell 'em your name._

How many times he'd heard this song when Blaze was playing her CDs. She had every Goo Goo Dolls CD ever made. It almost amazed him that her favorite band would show up at Halloween fest. He was almost tired of hearing the songs but they were so dear to Blaze that he couldn't bring himself to complain on a regular basis. Once in a while he'd ask for a different band in which case she'd sigh and turn on something different. The entire time the other CD played she would stare boredly at the ceiling until he let her change it back.

He'd never told her his real name. A lot of times she had asked him what his real name was. His simple answer always being 'Hotstreak.' She was always annoyed by this but never said another word after hearing his stubborn answer. After two years he still hadn't told anyone her real identity either so he considered them even.

_I think about you all the time. _

_I don't need the same._

Hotstreak sighed and looked at the girl that had been such a big part of his life for two years. She was smiling so contently; holding him close, arms around his shoulders. If anything ever happened to her he would go insane. She never acted a certain way around him. Her personality was her own; there really was no way to describe her. Yet at the same time he could think of a million ways to describe who she was and why he loved her.

_It's lonely where you are,_

_Come back down._

_And I won't tell your name._

Her eyes were so beautiful, like those of a goddess. Sometimes she seemed like she belonged among the heavens. Though, whenever she seemed to live up to her goddess potential she always came back to him.

Blaze looked deep into Hotstreak's black eyes. As the final chords of the song played she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. To Blaze's surprise his reaction came surprisingly fast.

Hotstreak pulled her closer to him and ran a smooth hand up her back. The hand found its way to her shoulder and rested there. For once there wasn't hesitation in his kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, searching her. His other hand went where it pleased; up her back, down to her waist. It was heaven, she could have gotten lost in his embrace.

Blaze suddenly was aware of what song was playing and broke that perfect moment. A look of disappointment resided on Hotstreak's face momentarily but his smile returned. His hand didn't leave her shoulder and together he and Blaze enjoyed the rest of the concert.

**

* * *

Author Note: Until now I didn't realize how OOC I portray Hotstreak. I'll try to do better in the next chapter. He shall have his rampaging fury returned to him. gasp I need ideas. Please give me some in a review. I'm willing to beg. REVIEW NOW…please.**


	8. I Caught Fire

**Author Note:** Chapter eight is here. insert cheer here I've been looking over the suggestions that I received and I liked one about paintball. That's what chapter 9 is for. I want to make this chapter a songfic so bad. So I will. This chapter is to the song, "I Caught Fire" by The Used. Please R&R when you get done.

* * *

Hotstreak rolled onto his side and wrapped the blanket more tightly around himself. His eyes fell upon a picture of himself and Blaze at the park. It was his favorite picture of them; it had been taken at a picnic by Talon. He and Blaze had been picking at each other that day and finally he had picked her up over his shoulder and threw her in the pond. He missed those days; the laughs he and Blaze shared, the feeling of Blaze's body molded to his as she slept so soundly next to him.

He started to drift off into a daze, remembering the picnic. It wasn't fair how it had all been taken away from him because of his short temper. Shaking off the feeling of self-hate he tried to concentrate on the memory.

* * *

"Stop it!" Blaze laughed as she ran from Hotstreak.

"I told you if you mocked me one more time I'd throw you in the pond," he teased.

"I don't want to get wet."

"Well you should have thought of that beforehand."

He chased her for what seemed like an hour. For a girl that seemed to never leave the Meta-Breed's place she was fast. Finally he caught her by the back of the shirt and pulled her into his arms. She laughed and tried playfully to escape.

For a slight moment she managed to escape him only to be tripped and fall flat on her face. Hotstreak laughed and kneeled down next to her to make sure she was okay. In return Blaze pulled him onto her. He landed on his back with his head on her stomach. Blaze simply laughed and played with his hair for a moment.

Finally Hotstreak sat up and faced Blaze. He took hold of her hand and pulled her into his arms. For a moment she just smiled, and then she leaned in and kissed him. Once again came the feeling of floating that Hotstreak loved. Every time they kissed he felt it. The feeling of her soft lips against his made him get butterflies. It was such a beautiful feeling and he never wanted to be rid of it.

_Seemed to stop my breath,  
My head on your chest,  
Waiting to cave in.  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin._

When they finally broke apart he felt almost dizzy. The collision of her kiss was something he cherished. Her eyes met his, her icy blue gaze meeting his bottomless chasms. A smile flickered across his face as he felt her run her hand down his arm. She took his hand and helped him to his feet. Hand in hand they walked back to where everyone was seated around the picnic blanket.

"I thought you were gonna throw her in the lake," Ebon sniggered.

"I was," Hotstreak replied slyly and threw Blaze over his shoulder.

She kicked and shouted protest as they neared the water's edge.

"Smile," he heard Talon tease as he started to throw her into the pond.

Blaze screamed as she fell into the water. She surfaced seconds later looking rather agitated. "Not funny!" she spluttered, spitting lake water. "This is gross!"

With a sigh, Hotstreak reached out to help her out of the water but instead was pulled in as well. He laughed as he surfaced, steaming like a freshly doused fire.

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)_

_In your eyes _

_I lost my place._

_Could stay a while  
I'm melting in your eyes._

_Just like the first time,_

_That I caught fire._

_Stay with me,_

_Lay with me,_

_Now_

Hotstreak chased her out of the pond like one chases a seagull off a beach. Of course, she was more than happy to get out of the pond. She emerged from the water soaking and muddy. With a disgusted look she tried to brush some of the mud of her clothes, but to no avail.

"This is gross," she whined, turning to Hotstreak who was just getting out of the water. "Now I can't eat my samich."

"Samich?" Hotstreak laughed, walking up next to her.

"Yeah samich," Blaze said, as if she was using the right word for sandwich and they all had no idea what they were talking about. "I don't want to get my samich wet."

With a laugh Hotstreak walked over to the picnic blanket and pulled a towel out of the basket. He threw it at Blaze, who caught it as if out of reflex. After drying off she threw the towel back at her fiery love. He caught it with the same ease as she had. As he dried of, Blaze walked over and took a sandwich out of the basket.

"You sure that one's yours?" Talon asked.

"It has my name on the plastic bag," Blaze replied. "I made sure I took the right one."

Talon smiled and crawled over to the picnic basket to retrieve her own sandwich.

"So," Hotstreak said, sitting down next to Blaze, "where did "samich" come from?"

"When I was little," Blaze laughed, "I couldn't say sandwich so I said samich. It just sort of stuck."

"Samich," Shiv said, as if thinking about the word.

He nodded eagerly and stood up.

"Samich, samich, samich," he chanted, running around the picnic area.

To the relief of the Meta-Breed no one else was in the park to stare. No one needed to know how much of an idiot Shiv really was. They already had a pretty good idea.

Finally after a lot of running and "samich" chanting, Hotstreak grabbed the back of Shiv's red jacket and pulled him back onto the picnic blanket.

"That's enough," Ebon hissed.

"Okie-dokie," Shiv laughed, giving Ebon an army-like salute.

Blaze laughed at Shiv's eagerness when he said samich, it was quite entertaining to hear her word used so fondly. That was what she loved about Shiv; he made the most idiotic things seem adorable. After Shiv's little "episode" they ate the rest of their sandwiches quietly.

After everyone was finished Hotstreak stood and helped Blaze to her feet. "We're going for a walk," he announced. "We'll be back soon."

Blaze raised an eyebrow at him but didn't argue. Together they walked off, Hotstreak's arm around Blaze's shoulders. After walking a while they reached a small grove of trees and sat down in the grass under the trees. That was the first time in his life Hotstreak knew he had to tell Blaze how much she meant to him.

He opened his mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. Finally he gathered his thoughts enough to tell her how he felt, but thought once again failed him when Blaze lay her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he smiled.

"Do you really?" Blaze asked, gazing into his eyes.

"You mean the world to me," he assured her, finally he knew how to tell her. "I haven't felt this amazing since the first time I learned of my powers."

For a moment he wondered if he'd said something wrong because Blaze seemed a bit uneasy. She lifted her head and looked at him like she wanted to leave.

"What'd I say?" Hotstreak asked hastily, taking her hand.

"Nothing," Blaze said quietly. "It's just- there's so much to grasp with love. I never knew it was this complicated. I never thought I'd fall in love. I don't know what I'd do if we broke up."

"Well we're not going to break up," Hotstreak assured her. "So you don't have to worry."

"How do you know?" Blaze demanded.

_Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love_

"Because I love you," Hotstreak laughed, but there was a tenderness in his voice that usually didn't show through.

Blaze looked at him impatiently. She was tired of being just another part of the Meta-Breed, the part that just happened to be dating Hotstreak. She needed to know what she meant to him.

"Do you know what you're saying?" she asked impatiently.

"Of course I do," Hotstreak said seriously. "I wouldn't say it unless I meant it. I love you and there's nothing anyone, not even you, can do about it."

Blaze turned to face him. He was smiling at her, she loved that smile. It was so hard to stay mad at him. She couldn't do it. With a heaved sigh she walked over and sat leaning against him.

"You're teasing me aren't you?" Hotstreak smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Maybe," Blaze replied casually.

"And why might that be?"

"Because I like to, and it bugs you."

"You're spoiled."

"I know."

There was a moment of silence before Blaze kissed Hotstreak on the cheek. When he looked at her she turned away blushing.

"You're cute when you blush," he smiled.

Blaze's face turned a cherry color. With a giggle she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Part of Hotstreak knew he was getting lost in this girl. Once again thoughts of his younger self yelling at him flooded his mind. He felt Blaze's hand run down his back and he realized he was no longer a child; his eight year old self didn't really matter anymore. Blaze was his and he loved it. Her kiss was so gentle, almost making him afraid to try to make his kiss deeper than it was. _  
_

_I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)_

After what seemed like forever Blaze broke away from his embrace. She put her hand on her head as if she were in pain and Hotstreak had no choice but to back off. The last thing he wanted to do was seem forward.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Blaze smiled, "just a little dizzy."

"Want to go back to the picnic?"

"In a minute."

Hotstreak nodded, he really didn't want the day to end like this. He'd come so close to getting farther than a kiss only to be refused of what he wanted because of a headache. The part of him that always got what he wanted got the best of him.

As they stood to go back to the picnic area he caught Blaze in his embrace and kissed her. At first she didn't respond, but then he felt her kiss come a bit more forcefully than his own. This surprised him but didn't catch him too off guard. The next thing he knew he had Blaze pinned against a tree in the most passionate kiss they'd ever been locked in. It was perfect.

He would have loved to get even more than what he was already getting, but his sensible side got the best of him and he was content with the best kiss he'd ever gotten. Part of him knew that Blaze wouldn't intentionally go any farther, at least not right now. So he was content with what he was getting.

Once again everything was a blur for a moment before he realized he and Blaze were once again on the ground. He knew that nothing more than a kiss had happened. With a sigh, he let go of Blaze for a moment. The warmth of her lips left him as she collapsed next to him.

"Never leave me," he heard her whisper.

"Never," he replied softly. "I promise."

She kissed him on the cheek, before cuddling close to him and falling asleep. The feeling of her soft breath on his ear was one of the most soothing things he'd ever felt, and he loved it.

_You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed and just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now_

"Why are you so beautiful?" he asked her sleeping form.

Part of him felt as if he didn't deserve her. He knew she'd given up her whole potential in life just to be with him. But looking back on the day he'd found her in the alley he realized how little her dreams had been. According to her she hadn't had much of a family life, by the look of her he could tell it was true. Regardless he loved her all the same.

She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, he wished he knew how to tell her that. At points she complained about how ugly she thought she was and how useless she was to the Meta-Breed because they barely ever let her go with them when they went out to annoy Static. Sometimes when she started complaining he ignored her, but really he only ignored her so that he wouldn't have to come up with words to describe the way he felt about her. On other occasions he'd quiet her and tell her over and over that she was beautiful just the way she was, but generally she insisted he didn't know what he was talking about.

It was so hard to be in love with someone that insisted they were nothing when they mean the world to you. That was something he'd learned very early on in their relationship, but he loved Blaze all the same.

_I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me_

_In your eyes _

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting in your eyes _

_Like my first time _

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me _

_Lay with me_

_(Stay with me lay with me)_

Eventually Blaze awoke and gave him a small smile as a good morning. She tried to get up but Hotstreak held her back. He didn't try to kiss her, he just held her there. The feeling of her skin on his was such a beautiful feeling to him, he loved it. For once Blaze didn't try to pull away, she simply relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Look," Hotstreak whispered, pointing to the sky.

The sun had just set on the horizon and the sky was an array of colors. The clouds looked pink on the almost crimson sky, flecks of gold and pale yellow littered the sky and the light blue that comes when night first starts to set in was barely visible on top of it all.

"Let's stay here tonight," Hotstreak smiled as he ran his fingers through Blaze's hair.

"Won't the others worry?" Blaze asked.

"Let them."

Blaze smiled and lay her arm across Hotstreak's chest.

"I love you," she yawned, staring at the sky.

"Dido," Hotstreak sighed.

Eventually they both fell asleep, looking and feeling perfectly happy in one another's embrace.

_In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes_

* * *

Hotstreak awoke to someone poking him impatiently in the shoulder. He looked over to see Shiv standing beside his bed, smiling broadly.

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded impatiently.

Shiv smiled impishly.

"It's time to go," he cackled.

Before he knew he'd gotten to his feet Hotstreak was standing beside the exit of the warehouse, waiting for the others. It was about time his Blaze was returned to him. And this time he wouldn'tmess up. Never again would he lose her, he promised himself.

* * *

Author Note: I know it took forever but it's here and it rocks in my opinion. I love 'I Caught Fire' and it made me think of Hotstreak and precious little Blaze. Anyway tell me what you thought of it and next chapter will be here soon as I can write it. 


	9. Sleep

_Some say now suffer all the children and walk away a savior, or a madman if polluted from gutter institutions._

Blaze looked disdainfully at the detective. She knew what came next, the confession of the memory she had not even been able to admit to herself. As if reading her thoughts, the detective nodded.

"Go on," she cooed. "It can't be that hard."

"But it is," Blaze objected. "It really is."

"And I really don't care. We've been waiting this whole time to get this story out of you and now you're going to tell. Understand?"

Blaze nodded and unsuccessfully attempted to hold back tears.

"It was two weeks ago when it happened… Hotstreak was just getting back from some jewelry store break in. I was in the kitchen…"

"Hey girlie!" Talon greeted as she and Hotstreak entered the warehouse. "You'll never believe what your man got you!"

Blaze stood in the kitchen staring at a pot of boiling water on the stove. Mentally she went over the inevitable words she had to say. She had to disappoint the only person who had ever cared for her. She had to tell him what a mistake they had made, and what she had done.

"It can't be that hard," she told herself. "Just say it…"

"Baby!" Hotstreak announced. "I got something for you."

He bounded into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. An almost crazed smile graced his features as he took a breath and got down on one knee.

"I've wanted to do this for a while," he said a bit nervously. "So here goes… Blaze… I love you so much and… Will you be mine…? I mean my wife… I want you to marry me, babe."

Blaze simply stared at him, his big black eyes begging for an answer. There was, she now noticed, a beautiful diamond ring in his hand, ready to be placed on her finger… all she had to say was…

"Yes."

Tears of joy dripped down her face as he pulled her into his warm embrace.

"Here," he half laughed. The ring slipped onto her finger with almost unreal beauty and grace. "It's fire resistant. I actually bought it, too."

"I have something I have to tell you," she said slowly, finding the proper words. "We're going to have a baby." Excellent words, she thought to herself. Could we get any more cliché here?

Relief flooded her as his smile widened. "That's great," he laughed. "We're going to be a family before we know it!"

His excitement increased hers a bit more and they embraced once more. "I'll always be with you," he promised. "No matter what."

_Don't you breathe on me. Undeserving of you sympathy. Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did._

A few days had passed. The happiness that followed an engagement lingered over the meta-breed like a strange entity. Even Ebon seemed to be in a slightly better mood. Talon had already begun to help Blaze pick out decorations and give fashionable suggestions for a dress.

"We need to celebrate," Talon announced. "We need to let blaze come out with us. We need some party decorations, so let's go get 'em."

"Sounds safe enough," Shiva agreed. "I've been feeling a little antsy with all this down time."

"Nobody said you couldn't go out by yourself," Hotstreak growled. "I don't think it's a good idea. She's pregnant and all…"

"I'm not dead," Blaze giggled. "And you've never let me come."

"And now is not a good time to start," Hotstreak insisted.

"Why not?" Blaze demanded, her mood turning sour. "Talon thinks I can do. Hell, everybody does except you. You are always keeping me from having any fun."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sure. Because fresh air might kill me, right? We haven't been out in a month and you never let me go anywhere by myself. Do you think I like all this time alone while you're out fighting society? You could be imprisoned or killed and I'm stuck here worrying. I want to be with you. If we go down we go down together."

"No," Hotstreak said firmly. "You can't go. You have to stay here where you're safe."

"That's what my parents told me for eighteen years. If I had listened to them I wouldn't have met you."

"And you wouldn't have been beaten half to death by a gang either."

"You are not in control here, babe. I'm going out."

"No!" His arm latched onto hers and he pulled her away from the doors she had began to walk toward.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, fire erupting from her arms. "I don't want to see you. I hate you!"

Her words hit him like bullets, and he let her go. Before he could get an apology out she was gone.

_And through it all how could you cry for me?' Cause I've been bad. So shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye, and sleep._

In a blind fury she ran down the street. Her destination was still unclear, but she had to get away. Tears stung her eyes, ran down her cheeks; diamond ring on her finger seemed to lose a bit of its luster. The world seemed to be falling apart in front of her. Already she wished she could go back, but laying eyes on her fiancé was sure to bring her more pain than comfort at the moment.

All she needed was time to clear her thoughts, to make it better in her mind. For some reason it was hard to justify her own actions. It all seemed too rash. She shouldn't have yelled and the just should have talked it out. The realization hurt her pride a bit more. Well, she decided, at least she was out. She would go back soon.

_The hardest part is letting go of your dreams…_

She looked up at the sky, which seemed to match her mood. Gray rain clouds had gathered, and promised to drop there contents soon by the sound of thunder.

"I'd better go back," she sighed.

The road in front of her was foreign, she hadn't realized how lost she had gotten herself. Feeling a bit uneasy, she backtracked to the end of the road, where she found herself at a three-way intersection. She didn't recognize any of the houses, or the part of town she was even in.

Outside one of the houses were Virgil Hawkins and his best friend Richie. She had went to school with them and assumed them safe to ask directions from.

_A drink for the horror that I'm in. For the good guys and the bad guys, for the monsters that I've been._

"Excuse me," she called innocently, running up to the boys. "Virgil and Richie, correct? I'm Rosemary, we went to school together. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm lost. I need to find my way to the music store."

For a moment the boy simply stared at her. Finally Virgil spoke.

"We'll help you find the store," he said almost heroically. "It's not far from here. How did you get lost?"

"I don't get out much," Blaze sighed. "My mother's been ill. So I've been home-schooled for the past year. My brother is back from college and is taking care of her today, so I decided to take a walk, but I got terribly lost."

"You should be careful," Richie warned. "With guys like the meta-breed running around it's not safe for anybody really."

Blaze giggled a bit and the mention of her friends. There was such an edge to talk of them, it was almost audible fear. She loved it, longed to be referred to in the same way.

"I'm not too scared," Blaze shrugged. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I just can't seem to find my way around Dakota."

The boys laughed at this and beckoned for her to follow as they began their way back the way she had come from. They engaged in small talk about such things as the news and the happenings in Dakota that she was missing out on.

She thoroughly enjoyed the walk and was almost sad when they came upon the music store. Down the street a few blocks she saw the warehouse, her home.

"Baby," said an almost icy voice behind her. "I've been looking for you."

"Hotstreak?" Virgil asked. "Baby? Is this some sort of joke?"

"No," Blaze explained. "This is my fiancé, Hotstreak. Sweetheart, these are my new friends Virgil and Richie. Guys…"

She turned to see Static and Gear standing behind her instead of the boys who had lead the way to the music store.

_Three cheers for tyranny, unapologetic apathy. Cause there ain't now way that I'm coming back again._

"I'm sorry," whispered as she backed into the arms of her beloved. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know," he replied, his voice equally hushed. "I'm sorry too, but this is exactly what I was afraid of."

Static and Gear advanced on them, but Blaze wouldn't budge. Fire ignited from herself and Hotstreak, almost as one. They sent giant balls of fire hurtling at the so called heroes of the town. As bolts of electricity flew past them the adrenaline only seemed to increase. It coursed through their bodies and into the fire that shot from their fists.

"I love you," Blaze sighed, catching fire to Static's coat.

"And I love you," Hotstreak almost laughed. "I should have trusted you could do this."

"There's no time to learn like the present," she giggled.

The fight seemed to be going their way, and the feelings of insecurity between she and Hotstreak were fading fast. Everything seemed to be going splendidly until the sky, heavy with rain, opened and let its watery contents spill onto the fight below.

Both fires were quenched almost instantly in the downpour. A mix of steam and smoke came with every drop that hit Blaze, making it nearly impossible for her to see. Static's voice broke through the smoke as he picked her up. She had no means of fighting back, and was weakened by all the energy she had used in the fight.

_And through it all how could you cry for me? 'Cause I've been bad. So shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye and sleep. The hardest part... the awful things that I've seen. _

"I'm sorry about this, Rosemary," Static said as they flew above the smoke.

"My name is Blaze," she said, her head feeling light. "I'm nineteen years old. And I am in love with the most dangerous criminal in Dakota City. There's nothing to be sorry about. Just don't hurt my beloved, he means the world to me."

Her eyes began to go out of focus and she fell unconscious.

_Just sleep…_

**Author Note:** There you have it. The next chapter will be the final and I should have it out soon. I apologize for the delay in the release of the chapters. I lack internet so I have to update when I go to my grandparent's house. I must thank all of you for your support and patience. I will not fail you and the next chapter is bound to be full of surprises and a satisfying ending. The song by the way is "Sleep" by My Chemical Romance from the album "The Black Parade". The way I originally wrote the chapter the song made more sense with it, but I like this version better. R&R Dudes!


	10. The Escape

Author Note: Alright, the wait is over

**Author Note:** Alright, the wait is over. Welcome the last chapter of "Confessions". There is so much left in my head for this story I don't know where to begin. I have an idea though, so we'll just run with that.

_My hands are searching for you. My arms are outstretched towards you. I feel you on my fingertips. My tongue dances behind my lips for you. This fire rising through my being, burning, I'm not used to seeing you  
_

Blaze looked about her wearily. Her want to see her beloved had become a longing need. Being away from him was like having part of her ripped away. She needed him like the air she breathed.

As if her lungs mimicked her thoughts, she felt her throat burn a little from the so-called "cure". It was only her second day with the "cure" poisoning the air and already she felt weak. The feeling had her quite convinced that it was no cure at all, but rather a poison meant to kill her slowly.

"I need out of here," she whispered.

Her power was not completely gone, as the detectives had assumed. She could still make a spark. For a moment she had even managed a small flame. It didn't last long though, and she knew her days of power were numbered if she wasn't saved soon.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

I can feel you all around me. Thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing.

"Come soon," she begged of no one.

Her thoughts wandered back to the feeling of laying in Hotstreak's arms. She missed him so much. It killed her inside to imagine him alone in their bed.

Sighing she looked down at her stomach. The lump that was becoming her pregnant belly had grown slightly since the last time she really thought about the baby, their baby.

"I hope you have his eyes," she whispered to the lump.

Smiling now, she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you  
  
Hotstreak blinked in attempt to get his eyes used to the dim light of the prison hallway. His guard uniform was a little tight and he felt rather uncomfortable.

Despite Ebon's insisting, he was still convinced taking Blaze back by shadow was the quickest way to rescue her. Sneaking her out of the prison was both dangerous and far to normal. Of course, Ebon had insisted the plan was fool-proof because it was so old school. They wouldn't expect the Meta-breed to do things the old fashioned way.

"I know her cell was on the third floor," he muttered, taking the last flight of stairs before he reached her cell block.

He now slightly regretted not bringing Shiv with him. Shiv had insisted he would be helpful if he was allowed to tag along, but Hotstreak had ignored him. Now it seemed Shiv's weapon-limbs may have been helpful in the off chance they were caught.

He shut the stairwell door as quietly as possible, and began to make his way down the corridor.

_I'm alive, I'm alive  
_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

It didn't take long to find Blaze's cell. She was fast asleep, her hand lovingly draped over her stomach. He noticed it had gotten bigger, and the thought gave him butterflies. His baby, their baby, was real and growing.

He stopped at the door, picking through a bundle of keys to find the right one. It didn't take long to find the right key, seeing as they were all marked. He slid the key into the lock and the door came unlocked with a distinct _click._

Stepping aside, he allowed the door to swing open and he stepped inside. Slowly, almost reverently, he knelt beside Blaze's sleeping form. Carefully, he put a hand over her mouth and shook her awake.

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you  
_  
_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

Her eyes fluttered open and then widened with shock. At the sight of him she began to cry, and he pulled her into his arms.

"Don't cry," he begged. He tone became joking and he went on. "It's the first time I've seen you in two weeks and this is how you greet me. I know I'm not gorgeous, but…"

She began to laugh, though the laugh sounded harsh, like she had something stuck in her throat.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We have to get out of here," she whispered, her voice as rough as her laugh. "They're poisoning the air. They call it a cure, but I know they're trying to kill me. That's why I'm the only person on this floor."

One sweep down the corridor confirmed Blaze's assumption. Hotstreak scooped her up in his arms, a new wave of panic washing over him.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

The panic was added to as footsteps echoed down the hall and a shout of "There's the imposter!" followed.

"Hold on tight," he whispered.

He turned and blew a hole in the wall with a giant explosion before turning and causing another explosion that halfway blocked the corridor. The guards caught sight of them and Hotstreak nodded to them cynically.

"Thanks for keeping her fed," Hotstreak snickered. "I was worried you'd try to starve the baby. Then I'd have to kill you."

Blaze whimpered slightly and another figure appeared behind the rubble. The woman, Detective Rogers, stood holding a gun pointed at Hotstreak.

"Don't worry," Hotstreak muttered.

He winked and her coat set ablaze. Before turning to her coat, she fired a shot, aimed directly at Hotstreak's heart. Flames burst up all around them. Blaze could feel their searing warmth, but knew she had enough power that they wouldn't hurt her. With a slight smile she turned and buried her face in Hotstreak's chest. The smell of the mutating gas was strong on his shirt. She inhaled deeply and felt her power begin to return. The lump in her throat began to clear as she turned to the detective, whom was barely visible behind the flames that engulfed her.

"You see what you get when you mess with the Meta-breed," she taunted.

With a chuckle, Hotstreak took off out the window, still holding Blaze tightly to him.

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe  
_  
"I told you I'd come for you," Hotstreak smiled. "I never break a promise."

"So what do we do now?" Blaze asked, staring down at the city below.

"We go get Talon and everyone else and we fly to Vegas."

"What for?"

"Obviously we can't have our wedding here, we're wanted criminals."

She smiled up at him, adoring every inch of his features.

"You mean it?" she squealed. "We're going to get married…tonight?"

"Likely tomorrow night because it will take a while to get there," he replied with a smirk.

With a little squeak she held him tighter. Again she inhaled his sweet scent, and the feeling of power began to return to her.

"I never want to lose you again," she whispered.

"And you never will," he assured her.

Slowly he inclined his head and kissed her passionately. They hovered above the city like that for a long time as the sun set in the distance.

"I love you," Blaze whispered, and Hostreak's reply came in the form of another kiss.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_

**Author Note: **Well, I think it ended well, don't you? I'm sorry if you thought it anti-climactic, but that's just how I've always pictured it ending. The song is "All Around Me" by Flyleaf. I love that song and thought it fit well. Please review. I'm thinking another Static Shock story may be in my near future, so if you have anything you'd like to read about tell me and I'll consider it. I love you, my dear readers, and hope you loved the story. Kasm out!


End file.
